


The Bend and Snap

by LadyLace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockblocking, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romantic Comedy, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLace/pseuds/LadyLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-coffee shop AU “You tripped and I caught you but now it looks like I’m dipping you, how did this even-” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bend and Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one post from edge-of-bizarre on tumblr and New Neon because it’s her fault. I blame her for making me create this by writing ch 19 of Fluency.

Sanji is definitely not sure how he and the moss-headed idiot got into this situation. He vaguely remembers going up the stairs to the library and then he started walking to the doors. He recalls seeing the marimo exit the building with a handful of books and, well… Sanji has no self-control.

So he says, “I didn’t know moss knew how to read!”

The simultaneous look of shock, rage, and embarrassment at being caught on the marimo’s face filled the blond with giddy delight; he's clearly proud of himself.

The blond did not expect, however, to see Zoro drop the books and start rushing at him like a mad man. Oh. He’s falling, isn’t he? How did that happen?

Zoro catches him with one strong hand at Sanji’s back and the other holding his wrist in a firm grip. Sanji blinks repeatedly at the muscular Adonis looming over him, who’s flushing all the way down his neck in an amazing shade of scarlet.

The blond feels his own face start to heat up in tandem. The small of his back feels warm and sensitive to Zoro’s touch. Sanji instantly opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water and starts sputtering incoherently.

Zoro feels his warm— everything really. He’s blushing everywhere for god’s sake. He’s not quite sure how this even happened. Seriously! How did this even—? He knows he darted toward Sanji as soon as he saw the blond trip on the edge of the top step. He’d caught him, thank god.

The expression on Sanji’s face would make him laugh hysterically under normal circumstances, but now he’s bent over Sanji’s incredibly flexible body and is reminded for the umpteenth time that they haven’t broken any beds recently.

The marimo slowly became aware of all the staring on-lookers and then realized just what it looked like they were doing. It looked like they’d been in the middle of ballroom dancing and Zoro had just dipped his partner for a spectacular finish. The crowd was loving it, the green-haired man noticed.

Well, while he still had the cook in such a compromising position he might as well make the most out of it, right?

“Zoro, what are you smiling about?” Sanji asked suspiciously. “And pull me up already, would you?”

The marimo smirked devilishly, but he did indeed pull the blond up. He leans in as far he can, his lips a hairsbreadth away from Sanji’s. He stares into the cook’s beautiful blue eyes and whispers hotly against his mouth, “Say cheese.”

“What?” The blond murmurs, flabbergasted.

Zoro brings their lips together in a soft and sweet kiss. His arms tighten around his lover and he moves his hands slowly down the cook’s back to grab at one of his favorite parts of Sanji’s body. He glances slyly over to Nami, who he’d been running an errand for.

She holds up a camera, aims, and fires. The blond’s eyes snap open at the click of the shutter. He sees Nami and puts two-and-two together.

He decides to kick the damned asshole’s solar plexus as hard as he can without killing him. The resulting breathless heap he leaves Zoro in is extremely gratifying. See how the shithead feels when he doesn’t get any sex for another week. Served the bastard right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to be funny. A Legally Blonde reference for a title (I'm sure everyone missed it) and Sanji beating up AND cock-blocking Zoro because the idiot is an idiot.


End file.
